Man in the corner
by littlemissicebox
Summary: You always see him there in the corner whenever you head to Junes, he always tells you he's out buying groceries for dinner but could there be another meaning behind it? You may just never know.


**A/N:** _This is going to be a short little story probably one or two chapters with a self-insert from Persona 4, I been playing it recently and noticed around the time when Kanji before he joins your group Adachi is standing at Junes. Though he may have been there all along, I just noticed it and thought it was kind of weird **-DUN DUN DUN feeling-** lol anyways this is just my take on it. Since, I haven't even finished the game yet. w So enjoy my horrible fan fiction._

* * *

**Chapter One:** _He is always in the corner_

* * *

_Shit I'm going to be late!_

I thought in my head as I looked up reading the wall clock hanging on my wall, I had been distracted all morning reading the newest copy of Macho Man and had seemed to lose track of time. I was supposed to meet Yosuke and the others at Junes in twenty. I leaped from my bed throwing my book on the red rushing down the stairs waving off to my younger brother, he didn't respond due to him being sucked into some new RPG video game that he got as I headed out the door. I hurried as fast as my feet could leaving the flood plains and off to the large shopping mall. It had recently been taking most of the shops in the shopping mall close down recently, it was kind of sad; but I guess even a small town like ours is going to get some stuff eventually from the city.

I soon walked through the sliding glass doors being greeted with the luxury air conditioned air and somewhat catchy store music as I was completely out of breathe. As I finally caught my breathe I decided instead of waiting in the lobby to go up to the food court, as I made my way to the elevator I saw someone standing in the corner. And I had this feeling that I knew him from somewhere, I walked over to him clearing my throat some in hopes of getting the man's attention so I could have been able to get a better glimpse of his face. He soon jumped slightly turning around with a awkward smile on his face, it was that detective that me, Yosuke, and Shuu talked to after getting in trouble with that officer about those weapons. Mom's still giving me hell for it still. But what was he doing here, much less standing in a corner?

"Uhm your Adachi right, Adachi Tohru?"

"Yes I am, and who might you be miss?"

"Oh, I'm Kiyomi Hannabura. We met briefly at the police station; I was with Yosuke and Yu."

He looked at me for a moment as he must have been trying to remember me, though I honestly couldn't blame the man that much if he couldn't. Since I, well the two guys I was with were the one asking questions about Yukiko's disappearance. While I just more stood off in the sidelines not really saying anything. The man must have been silent now for a good minute or so before he nodded his head letting a smile back on his face.

"Oh yes I remember you now, you and your friends asked about the Amagi case that happened in April."

I nodded my head to his response, I remember as it was the day that Chie greeted us at the station and we went back into the TV to go and save Yukiko from her shadow self that was projecting itself as her on the Midnight channel. I snapped back soon into reality as Adachi was trying to get my focus by calling my name, I apologized lightly for my sudden loss from reality; thought he reassured me it was quite alright. We continued talking about random subjects and how I was enjoying my school life. As I decided now would be a good time to actually ask the question I originally wanted to ask the detective.

"So may I ask why you're standing here in the corner?"

"Oh that, well I didn't go home last night, and I needed to get some groceries here from the store for dinner."

I raised my eyebrow slightly to his words as easily anyone would buy what he was saying, though I had this feeling somewhere in my gut that there might be another real reason behind it. Though I was also those kinds of people who jumped to conclusions before thinking and stuff, I opened my mouth to respond to him until I heard a familiar voice behind me. It was Yosuke. I looked back seeing him standing there in his white zip up jacket and signature orange headphones as he walked over to where we were standing.

"Kiyomi, come on. We're going to be late meeting the others."

"O-oh yeah right, sorry I almost forgot. Well it was nice seeing you again Adachi, bye."

I waved off to him smiling softly as he returned the gesture, while Yousuke ignored the older man's goodbyes as we walked inside of the elevator as I pressed the button to go to the top floor. Though I don't know if it was just me, but I could have sworn I saw a not so pleasant smirk form on Adachi's face as the doors closed.


End file.
